


Lettera a Watson

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Me e te, elementare [3]
Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Character Death, Introspection, Letters, M/M, Missing Scene, Sad, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 15:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Holmes ha dimostrato di considerare a modo suo la legge, non solo nel film, ma anche e soprattutto nei romanzi con il caso dell'oca ad esempio; e di tenere particolarmente a Watson. Ecco cosa non ha mai avuto il coraggio di rivelargli.





	Lettera a Watson

Lettera a Watson

Caro Watson,

 non potrò forse dirglielo mai, ma non mi rivelai a voi mostrandomi vivo perché il nemico era al vostro fianco. Ve lo dissi che la M era una lettera famigerata nei miei archivi, perché tra essi vi era anche Mary. Non ho dubbi vi amasse, altrimenti avrebbe dato istruzioni di uccidere un soggetto così pericoloso per i loro progetti invece di proseguire nel suo compito di tenermi d'occhio giacché mi odiava. Come esponente dell'organizzazione, sapeva che ero vivo ecco il motivo della sua certezza quando vi consolava. Era il membro mancante, quello morto quando era stato arrestato e l'altro mi dava ancora la caccia per uccidermi. Era una donna brillante e fisicamente troppo preparata per la professione che svolgeva, dai trascorsi sospetti. Nell’abito scolastico Moriarty l'aveva affiliata a sé, in fondo aveva la capacità di trovare le donne con la D maiuscola. Lei riusciva sempre a riconoscere i miei travestimenti e voi le dicevate informazioni su di me, tutte cose che la rendevano una mente preziosa dell'organizzazione, forse questo ha aiutato l'amore a perdonarvi tante cose. Sapeva adattarsi troppo facilmente alle situazioni e avrei mille altre prove ma é inutile nel vostro lutto di vedovanza svelarvi la verità. Mi accontento di riavervi con me nella nostra casa, il nostro cane e i nostri casi. anche se il dottorino che ha sborsato tutti quei soldi é un mio parente e quei soldi sono venuti da me.

Holmes tirò un’altra boccata dalla sua pipa, appallottolò lentamente il foglio e lo lanciò nel camino. Lo osservò arrossarsi, bruciare annerendosi e richiudersi su se stesso trasformandosi in cenere. Sbuffò un paio di boccate di fumo alzando delle nuvolette e chiuse gli occhi, meditando.


End file.
